Marius, the Moon, and Eponine
by MeBeShe4815
Summary: Basically, a ExMxM.T love triangle.


Shora: Flame me all you want, I have proof that Thenardeir abused Eponine and Azelma! _THENARDIER: One little scream and you'll regret it for a year. You wait my girl, you'll rue this night I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right_" from "Plumet Attack" I think it's substantional evidence of a forceful relationship between M.Thenardeir and Eponine that brakes the bounds of fatherxdaughter relationship. Note: this is a BookxMusical Crossover… Any way, please remember to feed the authors!

Title: **Maruis, the Moon, and Eponine.**

Rating:M

Paring: M.ThenardeirxEponine

Summary: In my opinion, what their relationship was truly like.

Disclaimer: None of the people belong to me…. but I can M.Hugo turning in his grave….

Eponine Thenardier wasn't home that night until late; so late that even the _Gamin _weren't out and about. She seemed to avoid him on purpose, that grave robber called her father. After she had warned M.Marius, she had fled to the Café Musain, among the revolutionaries, going recruiting with them, gathering gunpowder and bullets, handing out pamphlets, letting people know about their cause, all under the supervision of Enjorlas, until late at night. Even then, she avoided the little Gorbeau House, with it's rotten floorboards, weak fires, and abusive tenants. The only reason she stayed is because M.Marius lived next door to her, and her mother swept his floor every month which gave them some food, 4 potatoes to be exact, a very small, heatless, wavering coal fire. The rest her father drank away. She was fine around him when he was sober, or as close as he'll ever get to it. But if he was drunk…she shuddered as she thought of what happened that night, when their inn failed at Monfermiel, the only remnant of that place, now a pile of soot, was the sign her father painted declaring his saving of Colonel PontMercy of the fields of Waterloo. The very night made her grit her teeth shudder as those sensations and feelings overwhelmed her.

Him forcing her legs apart…. his hands all over her body…. his mouth on hers. The very idea that somebody could do that to a young woman! She mused, walking down Rue Croulebarb, the man she loved walking a bit behind.

"Eponine…" her breath stopped in her throat as his voice formed her name.

"Yes M.Marius, what ever you want I shall do! I have gotten you this far, haven't I? Does M.Marius not trust me to take him to the home of his beloved? Don't you fret, M.Marius, you can trust me…I grew up with The Lark, you know. We used to be well off, my family and I. She was our servant girl…did all the heavy lifting. Then that man took her away from us, my father blames him for the reason why our inn failed. The Lark brought us a lot of money she did..i don't know why, but the customers always liked her..she was ugly when she was tiny. All bones and skin. She looked like she had four elbows! That would be an odd-looking individual, don't you think so. What if we all had four elbows instead of two? Oh dear, I'm rambling again. What were you going to ask?"

She stopped in the middle of the little road, tossing her matted, dirty hair over one bare and bony shoulder.

"Why did you say that 'a fine young man like me should not been seen with a woman like you?'"

Eponine stopped and looked back, with the moon behind her, and the refelection of the river lighting up her face, Marius could see the expression of pain of her face. _She looks…pretty. _

"M.Marius. I am the scum of the streets." She said, her voice gentle and almost feminine. "You…your learned, you know the history of France, her wars, her battles. Of course my father was in Waterloo, but he wasn't fighting."

Marius took a step back in astonishment. After all, the name of her father was engraved on his heart. "W-what do you mean?"

Eponine lifted her bowed head, tears slowly rolling down her face, exposing her true skin color to Marius and the moon, leaving tracking in there wake.

"Before he came to MontFerMiell he was a corpse-robber. We used to follow the armies around and rob their dead in the heat of battle. My faqther saw your father lying there…carried him to a safer place. He was trying to rob him. I'm sorry Marius…"

Marius sat down on a stone bench in shock, his head in his hands.

"M.Marius?"

Eponine sat down beside him, concerned. her world was rocked when she heard a small sob from the pile of black beside her.

"M.Marius? Are you-"

"Don't call me that…M.Marius…just…Marius." He lifted his head to look at her, quite lost and hopeless.

Eponine felt her heart break even more, if that was possible. She had made the man she loved cry. She took off her dirty, tattered coat and put it on his shoulders while wiping his tears away with one hand.

"I am truly sorry, that I am. I did not mean to make you cry Marius. I just…felt like you should know. But soon you will be with the woman you love, Marius. And I am sure that she loves you back." Under her breath she added. _I know I do…_ he gave himself a bit of a shake, both mentally and physically, and stood up, holding Eponine's hand.

"Come on 'Ponine. Take me to Cosette." He smiled at her, the tears gone, but the darkness still in his heart. Her pale eyes locked with his dark, and the world dissapered. She felt herself moving closer to him, and then, she kissed him.

Shora: What do you think? R&R!


End file.
